BorgWars
by Deltoid
Summary: A mysterious wormhole leads the Empire to face the Borg, and Janeway is torn soon after: gain the help of a despotic force or let Starfleet continue to struggle against the Collective. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and corrections to Star Trek technical inaccuracies are also appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or worlds within (except OCs)**

"Captain, we've detected a large, cube-shaped starship in this sector. It's armed and its shields are functioning," reported one of the bridge crewman.

"Sir, I've got an audio transmission. I'll play it now," said the Communications Officer.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own-" began an eerie voice.

"Cut the transmission," ordered Commodore Sark coldly. "Have all nearby ships raise shields, prep fighters, and fire all weapons on my command."

The Imperial-II class Star Destroyer moved into position as the four nearby Venator-class destroyers moved to fire as well. Despite the age of the Clone Wars era starships, they had been upgraded as much as possible to maximize their efficiency. There was a brief silence as the ships stared each other down. The cube could rival Lord Vader's command ship, the giant _Executor_.

"FIRE!" roared Sark, and the space around the cube and ships was lit up by hundreds of neon green blasts as the five ships let loose their fury.

Burst after burst impacted, and soon the shields failed, albeit briefly, as soon there were shields again. But the damage caused by the shots fired in the slight interval was surprising. The cube had clearly been made of something quite weak, as after five minutes of firing and numerous shield breakage, there was barely a quarter of the cube intact, and soon that had been shot to pieces.

"Scan the area! I want to find out where in the Emperor's name that came from!" ordered Captain Itrusa.

"Inform all crews I am pleased with their results," added Sark. "And send an ETL-10 to the brass."

Sark, the leader of the group, was no veteran of the Clone Wars or a military genius, neither Admiral Yularen nor Admiral Thrawn. He had received his rank because of his three enduring qualities: he was efficient, orderly, and thorough. He rarely failed, but he was nothing special so of course he'd been given an Outer Rim post.

"Sir, we've got a reply from…the _Executor_," gulped the Communications Officer.

"Send it through," he responded. He took a deep breath before facing the sinister, helmeted face on the screen.

"Lord Vader, it is an honor," he said.

"Report, Commodore. You sent an Emergency Transmission Level Ten. What is the problem?" Vader said, with an impatient tone. The breathing unit added a sinister quality to the conversation.

"My Lord, we just destroyed an unknown cube-shaped vessel that could rival your own ship. It ordered us to surrender and we believe it to be a threat. I'm sending a replay of what happened for analysis. We are now trying to find out where exactly that behemoth came from," he informed Vader.

"Most disturbing…..Continue your search. I will join you within an hour with reinforcements," replied Vader.

Sark bowed and the transmission ended…

ST/SW-

"Captain, whatever this wormhole is, it pulled in that Borg Cube. Do we follow?" asked Ensign Tom Paris.

"Can we get any scans of what's on the other side?" asked Captain Janeway.

"Negative, although this anomaly is stable…..Wait, I've just detected fragments of that Cube, along with traces of an unknown weapon signature," informed Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.

"Ensign, move us away from that wormhole," ordered the Captain.

"Aye, Captain….I can't get us to move!" said Tom frantically, attempting to maneuver the ship.

Despite the straining of the engines, _Voyager_ continued to move closer and closer. Janeway could only hope that her ship would be able to go back through.

"Well, if we don't make it back…." began Tom nervously.

Janeway gave him a look that silenced him, and Voyager peacefully drifted through. After a brief flash, Voyager was in a very different place. Stars seemed to have moved, reappeared, or disappeared.

"Are we completely through?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain. I'm detecting a strange type of FTL travel, coming towards the front, more on our starboard side. Three, two, one." Tuvok counted down.

A trio of warships whose bodies seemed to be shaped like arrowheads appeared. Jutting up on their ventral sections, towards the back, were what must have been the bridges. The middle ship, larger and built differently than the others, had two globe-like protrusions whose purpose Janeway couldn't tell.

"Captain, we are being hailed."

"On screen," she ordered.

A somewhat distorted, fuzzy, and blue tinged image appeared, of what looked like a human in a trim, gray uniform with a strange placard and cylindrical objects in his left breast-pocket.

"This is Imperial Star Destroyer _Leviathan_. Identify yourself," said the man.

"This is Captain Janeway of the _USS Voyager_. We were pulled into the worm hole behind us. Can you tell us where we are?" she asked.

"Captain, if you would please come over to our ship with a small delegation, perhaps we can continue this conversation." The transmission was cut.

"I can't get a lock on their bay. They must want a shuttle to come over, Captain," said Tom.

"Prepare the _Delta Flyer_. Harry, Seven, and Tuvok will go with me. Minimal arms, I don't want them getting the wrong idea. Chakotay, you're in command," she ordered. Her First Officer nodded, and he along with other crewman replaced the leaving officers…

ST/SW-

"How long until Lord Vader arrives?" asked Captain Itrusa.

"Another forty minutes," replied Sark.

"Sir! A shuttle has just left _Voyager_!" reported a crewman.

"Officer Maisk, you are in command until we return. Have twenty stormtroopers and Major Arett also at the docking bay. Have Valiant and Iron Justice keep their guns ready in case more of those Borg arrive," ordered Sark.

Itrusa nodded in agreement before following him to the lift….

As Harry guided the shuttle in, Janeway could finally get a good look at the ship. It lived up the name 'Star Destroyer', alright. Dozens of weapon emplacements could be seen on Leviathan. This wasn't for exploration, this was definitely a warship.

Harry guided the _Delta Flyer_ in, and a voice guided them, as they soon reached a docking clamp. They were slowly shifted inwards, and a hatch slowly slid out, latching onto the ship.

"The temporary air lock is in place. You may now disembark," said a voice, after a brief pause. The crew cautiously exited into a small tunnel, coming out in an open area.

A few dozen men in white and black armor, armed with some form of a weapon, formed a passage as they silently stood in place. This unnerved Janeway. Were they prisoners aboard this ship?

"Captain Janeway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Commodore Sark," said the man from the transmission. "This is Captain Itrusa, of the _Leviathan_-" he gestured to the man on his right. "And Major Arett, Stormtrooper Corps." He gestured to the man on his left, who wore black.

"This Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Ensign Kim, and Seven of Nine," introduced Janeway.

"If you would follow us please," said Arett. The group moved towards a meeting room, and the soldiers marched away in unison. Janeway was relieved. They trusted them, for now.

"Are you human?" asked Sark.

"Well, Harry, Seven, and I are. Tuvok here is a Vulcan," she answered.

"My species have pointed ears and a few other physiological differences from humans. We also learned long ago how to suppress our emotions and think logically," added Tuvok, his voice in its usual monotone.

The seven people soon reached the room. The Imperial officers took their seats on one side, and six open chairs for a delegation were on the other. Janeway and her crew took four of the seats, and an awkward pause followed.

"Captain, have you ever encountered a group calling themselves the Borg?" asked Sark.

"The Borg are some of our worst enemies, Commodore," answered Janeway.

"What are they like?" asked Arett.

"I was a member of their Collective. The Borg use cybernetics to control humanoid species, assimilating them and using their technology against them. Their goal is to expand their territory and assimilate any species they deem useful," explained Seven.

"Are they a major threat?" asked Sark.

"Yes. They have thousands of cubes and control of almost a quarter of our galaxy," replied Seven.

"Well, if we could take out one of those cubes that easily, hopefully we can protect ourselves with no problem," said Arett.

"Easily? The Borg are capable of adapting to phaser frequencies and their drones have weak but capable personal shields! How did your phasers get through?" exclaimed Harry.

"'Phasers'? No, our turbolasers and laser cannons were quite sufficient, along with the four other ships besides _Leviathan_," corrected Itrusa.

"Lasers? I thought lasers were virtually useless against modern shields," said Tuvok.

"The guns had no problems. Steady barrage for five minutes and it was destroyed, no casualties on our side," said Sark, confused….

"How long has the Captain been over there?" asked Chakotay.

"About thirty-five minutes," reported Tom.

"Sir, I'm getting more FTL readings from behind those ships. LARGE readings, at that," said Tuvok's science officer replacement.

"My God…." said Tom, as the ships appeared…

ST/SW-

An ensign walked into the room, interrupting the conversation.

"Sir, Lord Vader has arrived," he reported…

**A/N: Read and Review! Your help is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, thanks to those who followed/favorited! Please R 'n' R! I don't own the worlds and characters within (except OCs). Also, purists beware, Star Wars is about to go AU.  
**

'Vader?' Janeway thought. The look on Sark's face was one of terror, if only for a second.

"Voyager to Janeway," came from her combadge.

"Janeway here, what is it, Chakotay?" she responded.

"Captain...A huge ship, that dwarfs those Star Destroyers just showed up...You need to see this..." Chakotay seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Captain, I believe we must continue this conversation elsewhere. Lord Vader _is_ my superior, and we will need his decision on the next course of action," said Sark.

The group rose, and while Janeway and her crewmembers followed Sark and Arett, Itrusa entered a set of doors in the opposite direction. He clearly wasn't leaving his ship...

ST/SW-

_Transmission received._

_Report: Pursuit of Starship Voyager failed. One cube destroyed, weapons source unknown. Passage through a stable anomaly confirmed._

_Analysis: Shield Frequency modulation determined to be ineffectual. Recommended course of action: Deployment of Contingency 19. Dimensions: 15 by 15 by 15. Required Cubes: 3375_

_Affirmative. Quarantine of Anomaly's sector also recommended. Ultracube deployment and reassignment underway..._

ST/SW-

Seven was nervous. For the first time since being free, she was scared. Since docking at the disturbingly huge starship, she had maintained her confidence. But facing this...man...disturbed her. She had first assumed he was a machine, the sinister black armor and the leather giving Vader the look of an android. But no, the cyclical breathings gave it away. He was a man.

"Captain, your fleet has trouble with these beings?" asked Vader, the deep, cold voice sending a shiver down Seven's spine.

"Yes, the Federation has had trouble with the Borg for years, Lord Vader," Janeway managed to get out.

"Lord Vader, with the ease of your destruction of the Borg Cube, the Borg will likely activate either one or both of two contingency codes. Code 2 dictates the complete and utter mobilization of the Borg forces to conquer an enemy who has done severe damage to the Collective. The more essential worlds will be defended until the Borg are successful or continued fighting is deemed suicidal. Contingency 19, which is more likely to be used, dictates the mobilization of an Ultracube, or numerous cubes attached to one another in a cube shape," said Seven.

"And on what authority do you speak, Seven of Nine?" he asked.

"Seven was a Borg drone until we severed her from the Collective, Lord Vader," said Harry.

"How large is the smallest Ultracube?" asked Sark.

"About the size of a large Space Station. A medium sized one would be as large as a smaller moon, and the largest as large as a smaller planetoid," elaborated Seven.

Sark and Vader looked at each other. Then Sark smiled for the first time since hearing that Vader had arrived.

"Inform Grand Moff Tarkin to get the Death Star to this sector immediately," said Vader.

Sark gave a slight bow, before leaving the room quickly.

'Death Star?' thought Seven, worried. A superweapon of some kind, no doubt, but how powerful? An Ultracube's main weakness would be that it couldn't use the shield power of multiple Cubes, relying instead on the sheer numbers to win. It would take an Ultracube hours to be fully ready and operational. Did the beings of this galaxy have something the Borg wouldn't anticipate? Seven hoped so. The fact was, she didn't even know what these humans could do, besides using multiple ships to overwhelm Cubes.

"Where is this 'Death Star'?" asked Tuvok.

"It is a few systems beyond this one. It should be here in a few hours," said Vader.

"Systems? What kind of Warp does your system go at?" asked Harry.

"Warp? The hyperdrive is as fast as it has been for millenia. We have no need for an alternate system. And your incredulity indicates that you have a far inferior system, Mr. Kim. Perhaps your pacifist Federation could do with a little jolt of militancy," said Vader coldly...

ST/SW-

Luke Skywalker wore the grey of an Imperial Navy officer. A lieutenant, he was a TIE Fighter pilot, and he prided himself on being stationed aboard Executor. It was a position of power. He'd been posted here after becoming a triple ace at the Second Battle of Naboo, after the Queen had declared rebellion, and the Battle of Fondor. Along with his friends Biggs and Hobbie, they'd been put in new squads. Luke was proud to be the new leader of 1/181st. Along with the legendary Soontir Fel, leader of the 2/181st, he would be serving under the command of one of the greatest Imperial Commanders known: Darth Vader.

Grinning giddily, Luke found himself in one of the turbolaser turrets. The strange humans from the hole were clustered around a flustered. Engineer. Moving in closer, he heard snatches of conversation.

"-a gas, and then fires plasma bolts?" asked one of the men, incredulously. They were looking at an inferior turbolaser design, clearly an older type of the modern weapons within the _Executor_. No sense in giving these people insights into their technology.

"Ahem!" he called out. The engineer sighed in relief. The delegation looked over.

"Now that your questions have been answered, Lord Vader deems it prudent that you return to your ship," he said. Most of the crewmen had been ordered to give the same message. The irritated delegation moved out, discussing the design they'd seen...

ST/SW-

Chakotay sighed in relief. The Captain and the rest of the delegation were back in one piece. For now. Their description of this 'Darth Vader' worried him. What if this man declared war on the federation? A man who wore black metal and leather suits and scared his crewman half to death would prove to be a back-breaker if he came into their universe. Granted, they had time. The Wormhole wasn't closing, not for a while. And if need be, they could always try to destabilize it. He noticed Tom's fascination with the H-shaped fighter craft that moved to and fro the Star Destroyers. How vicious was this galaxy, that they needed ships of that size?

"Well Chakotay, it's good to be back," said Janeway.

"What do you think of these Imperials?" asked Chakotay.

"Militant, violent, harsh, ingenious, and skilled. We better hope they don't set their sights on conquering the Federation," replied Janeway.

"I was thinking the same thing..." he said.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the characters or worlds within, just my OCs. And would someone please review? So many views and not even a single person...**

Darth Vader meditated, allowing his anger and hatred course through his body. The weak crew of that ship...how had they ever managed to stay alive without some semblance of brutality? It disturbed him. There was an optimism among them, hope and a belief that everyone could be kind and trustworthy. Vader had once thought that way, and he had found himself surrounded by weak, arrogant, bureaucratic fools who had no idea what real power was like...

The spike of anger caused the dark side to flow through him, euphoric as its power enriched him, making him feel stronger and more capable. The 'Borg' had been weak. A race of slaves, whose dark purpose was merely technological advancement and theft. From what he had understood, this Federation was a miniscule force, holding barely ten percent of their galaxy. How weak. The Empire's rise had come with simple, covert bloodshed and the Rebellion was miniscule and still hobbled after losing their great benefactor, Alderaan. Princess Leia's face...he still did not understand why he had kept her alive aboard his ship.

"My Lord..." said the Admiral Piett.

The chamber's upper section opened, and the chair turned. Piett was wise, unlike Ozzel. He came face-to-face only when it warranted his attention. His failures were only miniscule, and he heeded his advice. Like a finely tuned instrument or a sharp scalpel.

"Yes, Admiral?" he replied.

"My Lord, one of the Venators, the _Valiant_, as reported that it has found the remains of numerous Borg drones. They are all crippled from the explosion. We've had them transferred here to examine them," Piett reported.

"Very well, Admiral. I am curious to see what our enemy looks like in the flesh," he answered.

Vader rose, his gigantic figure towering, and he followed the Admiral...

ST/SW-

Luke grinned as he flew loops around the other group's starship. The TIE fighter was lightning fast, its red stripes a badge of honor. He wondered if the crew were watching him...

It had been nearly a year since graduation from the Academy. He'd expected to only have just been graduated this year, but Uncle Owen had let him go earlier. He missed his Uncle and Aunt sometimes. They were simple people who had raised him like a son. Of course, he'd been Valedictorian and they were immensely proud of him. They occasionally spoke to one another on the HoloNet. They always told him they were proud of him, but Uncle Owen hinted that the farm hands didn't work as hard as him. He'd laughed. He always was out to get his Uncle's approval to get into the Academy, and had worked long and hard to get it.

Still, something irked him. Hidden in his locker was the gift...the lightsaber. Ben Kenobi had given it to him the day before he left after his Uncle's Astromech had gone missing, and Luke and the whiny protocol droid had been forced to find it and fight Tuskens to get it. Why had Kenobi given him a weapon that might have gotten him killed? Did the man want him dead? Jedi were enemies of the state. Every now and then there'd be reports of Jedi and rogue clones or rogue PDFs attacking Imperial Army soldiers. For now he couldn't trust anyone, which worried him...

ST/SW-

"Jealous, Tom?" asked Harry, grinning. The fightercraft was still buzzing around, combing the area after flying circles around Voyager. The Ensign's obsession with space operas and World War II dogfights were two of his enduring qualities.

"I wonder what it's like to fly one of those things?" he asked to himself.

"Probably cramped and uncomfortable. We saw one of those things up close. They can probably fit one man, and just barely at that," Harry baited.

Tom shot him a look, and he turned to ogle the fighter on the viewscreen. It dipped and turned, clearly in the hands of an experienced pilot. Still, the capabilities of these ships were unknown. The behemoths carried numerous weapons from what the Captain had seen up close, and the enormous dagger-shaped ship still unnerved him. These people were what the Federation didn't need: warmongering and undiplomatic.

"How long did Seven say until the mega cube gets here?" he asked. He was bored now.

"It's an UltraCube, and the thing takes maybe eight hours to get put together. What about their 'Death Star'? Sounds melodramatic and a waste of space..." replied Harry.

ST/SW-

The thing on the table was clearly mutilated. Exposed to the vacuum of space and its legs blown off from the explosion, the Borg drone on the table was one of six found by Captain Antilles' crew. All were dead, of course. A blaster shot to the exposed sections of their bald head cleared up the matter. They didn't want to take any chances. The crude cybernetics attached to their bodies were inferior to the Imperial technology. Vader's own cybernetics were superior in nearly every regard. Except for the strange neural linking devices in their heads, the crude eye enhancers and arm units were like something out of a history holobook.

"Well?" asked Piett.

"Dissect them. We must understand the technology of their soldiers if we are to battle them. What is Tarkin's status?" he dismissed the sick corpses on the tables. They did not require his immediate attention.

"He reports the Death Star is nearly here, another half an hour at the latest," answered Piett.

"And of the pacifists?" he asked.

"Still staying in the interception position with our destroyers. We are expecting the Borg super ship to arrive at the earliest within three hours," Piett informed him.

"When this is over, Admiral, you are to train our ion cannons on that ship and prepare to bored it," he said. Piett bowed, and Vader moved to his meditation pod. Perhaps he ought to inform the Emperor of this...

**A/N: Well, the crew of the Voyager is right to not trust Vader! My AU is basically Luke doesn't have to wait for the harvest to finish, Leia's alive, and the Death Star still works. As I mention above, PLEASE REVIEW. Kudos to the first brave soul who does.**


	4. Chapter 4

** don't own the characters and worlds within. Kudos to the first reviewer. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy recently.**

There were a few thousand of them. The enormous cubes simply merged, slowly linking airlocks, combining their large forms into a behemoth that would make any Federation Captain's heart freeze. The Borg knew how vulnerable they were, sending off so many of their ships. However, they were confident the plan would succeed. The calculations based off the initial reports and tests read that the enemy had a 0% chance of winning...

SW/ST-

Janeway was bored. The calm before the storm non-withstanding, she and her crew had done nothing for hours. They simply waited for the 'Death Star' and the Ultracube. Chakotay, Tom, and everyone else on the bridge was irritated. Even Seven was agitated, running over energy calculations and worse case scenarios. Naomi Wildman simply wandered around, knowing that the adults on board were tense, without anyone to really play with. Janeway wondered what the Imperials were experiencing. In the meantime, Janeway wondered what had made the enemy abruptly shift back and open a hole in their screen. A particularly large one, at that...

SW/ST-

Luke put away his gear, hanging it on the proper pegs in his locker, before putting on his naval officer's cap and..._Hhhhohhh purrrrr_. Luke froze. He quickly grasped the hilt of the lightsaber, keeping it concealed as he turned to face the helmeted being. Darth Vader stood a few yards behind him, his hand placed on his belt. A lightsaber of his own was clipped there. Luke's eyes widened in fear. _Hhhhohhh purrrr._

"Yes, Lord Vader?" he barely managed to get out.

"You have a great amount of nerve to lay claim to the name of Skywalker," boomed Vader.

"It's the only name I've had, Lord Vader," Luke responded, attempting to sound respectful.

"Let's see if that is true, _Luke_," said Vader.

In a slow, deliberate movement, Vader brought up his lightsaber, igniting it.

Luke grimaced. He whipped out his sidearm, flicking the safety off and raising it to bear. He fired off a salvo of four shots, but Vader deflected them, sending them into the lockers around him. Deliberately. Vader clearly was toying with him.

'This won't work,' he thought. He holstered the blaster, and brought out the lightsaber.

Vader seemed to pause, before charging. Luke barely managed to dodge the sweep of the lightsaber, igniting his own. He barely managed to bring his blade up to match Vader's, the sinister helmet leering over him. Vader shoved him backwards, sending Luke into the lockers. Vader held his blade to Luke's throat. Sweat trickled down Luke's forehead, his fear palpable.

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker!" Luke said.

Luke kicked the giant man, a move that surprised the cyborg. A grunt came from Vader as he used the Force to pin Luke to the wall, despite the boy's frantic efforts to get free. Vader reached out with the Force, yanking at the lightsaber, forcing it to leave Luke's hand. Luke grimaced as he tried to hold on, but the power was overwhelming. Like in slow motion, the weapon made its way to Vader's hand. He appraised it, looking at it and examining.

"Where did you get this?" asked Vader. It was not a shout, nor was the tone desperate. Luke could answer, or die.

"Ben Kenobi!" Luke replied. A choking sensation washed over him, his throat desperately trying to bring in air, but the invisible hand seemed to be unyielding. He started gasping.

"Lies. Kenobi is dead. Who are you?" Vader asked, pressing forward.

"My name...is Luke...Skywalker!" he protested. And the 'hand' released him. He fell to the ground, gasping and partially coughing.

"How..." asked Vader to himself.

Luke managed to get to his feet, wincing as he felt the bruises from his collisions and dodges. The locker room was damaged, holes melted into some from the lighsabers and deflected blaster shots. Luke had no schooling, but he knew how to use some of the powers that he had. He called out with them, and his lightsaber moved from the belt of the giant man thinking to himself.

Luke looked on curiously. What did Vader know?

ST/SW-

The Cube moved, heading to the correct conduit, preparing to travel to its mission. If they could feel, the Collective would be worried, praying, hoping. Instead, there was the machine-like apathy and 'confidence' in its answers and preparations. The five accompanying cubes, which would patrol the perimeter of the surrounding area on the Borg end, followed. The Collective merely waited. They wondered what would occur on the other end...

ST/SW-

"Captain, the Borg could have assembled an Ultracube by now," reported Seven, a sense of...was it fear...in her voice? Her? She WAS Borg!

Captain Janeway merely nodded. Still no sign of the 'Death Star'. And then it appeared. There wasn't the brief flash that accompanied Warp travel, instead, the Space was empty, and then it..._wasn't_. She gaped. If the display was correct, the thing was...gargantuan. It was like a giant eyeball, a perfect sphere. It was rather Borg-like, Seven thought, a sense of _euphoria_ of all things, going through her. It turned rather quickly, bringing the strange iris-like indentation to bear on the wormhole...

ST/SW-

The boy looked at the pacing, menacing figure in black. He couldn't help but eye the door, but he stayed put until Vader changed his mind about sparing him.

"Who is your father?" asked Vader, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied, giving the name old Ben had told him. Vader stiffened.

"No. _I _am your father," said Vader. "I once was Anakin Skywalker."

"Impossible. Why didn't you raise me?" asked Luke, an accusation that he angrily let stand. The man who had just tried to kill him

"I was told your mother died before she gave birth to you, Luke," Vader said softly. Had Palpatine lied to him all these years? The prospect scared him, in a way greater than when he had dreamt of Padme's death. Had his devotion been all for nothing? The idea scared him. He had massacred countless beings and ruined the lives of thousands. A simple lie ruining everything. But Vader changed, letting the guilt go. He had an heir. He could finally continue the cycle, and the apprentice could end the master, as all Sith did.

"Return to your quarters, and speak of this to no one. I will speak with you later. The slight tapping had let him know that Tarkin had arrived. Vader strode out the room. The crewman, carrying a datapad projecting the positions of their fleet and the pacifist ship, gestured to the slot that the Death Star had filled. Underneath the mask, and though it hurt, Vader smiled. Today was a very, very, good day for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After three boring chapters of exposition, the real action resumes!**

Chapter Five

Seven watched the Death Star with great interest. Clearly a weapon of mass destruction, or perhaps a mobile base of operations? She wished she knew more about it. Perhaps when Voyager returned to the Federation, she could find a way back here and explore this strange galaxy. She was brought out of her daydreaming by the slow arrival of the Ultracube. The monstrosity, something the Borg hadn't even felt the need to consider using against the Federation, was here. Its face, consisting of 225 cubes, fired phaser blast after phaser blast at the Imperial ships, and she watched in both horror and fascination as eight energy bolts met each other over the center of the 'iris' of the Death Star, and a central bolt from the 'pupil' met them.

The green bolt fired from the meeting point, and it struck the Ultracube, turning it into little more than a few fragments of twisted metal. The shock was felt internally for her, but on her fellow crewmembers showed it externally. So many enemy cubes gone in a single shot. Incomprehensible, yet is had just happened.

"Captain, Darth Vader's ship is hailing us."

"On screen," Janeway ordered.

"We would like you to join us aboard the Death Star to discuss a few things," Vader said.

"No thank you. It would be best if we returned to our dimension and closed the wormhole. I'm sorry, but we don't want to burden you with our problems," Janeway replied. It was a flimsy and weak excuse.

But the Captain started gagging and choking, bringing her hands to her throat, as though something invisible had grasped her and was strangling her to death. Vader's outstretched hand seemed to be the source, and most of the bridge crew, she included, could only watch in horror as the Captain struggled to breathe. Tuvok felt the air around her, trying to determine if a cloaked enemy had perhaps slipped aboard. Vader's hand clenched tighter and tighter as the Captain's struggles became weaker and weaker, until she collapsed. Vader's hand was a fist.

"Apology accepted, Captain Janeway," Vader said softly.

The ship was then rocked as the Imperials shot at it. Chakotay grimaced, taking the seat once occupied by the Captain, yet soon after the lights flickered out. Chakotay muttered something, as Tuvok examined the prone body of the Captain.

"Bridge to Engineering! What's going on!?" demanded the acting Captain.

"They've hit us with some sort of electromagnetic pulse! Nothing's working!" B'Elanna's flustered voice came from Chakotay's combadge.

"The Captain is dead."

The crew froze. Tuvok's voice seemed to have a semblance of sadness to it, making the situation even worse. The crew heard a strange, clanging sound as they clustered around the body.

"Arm all security officers. We aren't letting them capture us without a fight," said Chakotay venomously.

ST/SW-

The redshirted officer and his two other officers ran down the corridor just in time to see a fresh entrance blown open. Soldiers in white armor poured in, firing their compact weapons, sending red bolts of energy into the officers' bodies. More men ran down the corridor, but they were simply cut down by the red bolts. Eventually, the remaining three security officers stopped firing, and put their arms up in surrender. The majority of Voyager's remaining security forces were now dead.

ST/SW-  
Seven raised her phaser pistol, and Harry his rifle as the doors to the bridge were cut through. The explosion caused the bridge crew to shield their eyes, but the helmeted Imperial soldiers did not need to do such a thing. Blue, circular bolts of energy struck many bridge crewmembers, and they crumpled to the floor. Seven fired two shots, killing a soldier, but she knew it was futile.

"We surrender!" yelled Chakotay.

Seven and Harry threw down their weapons in response. Soldiers moved the downed crewmen's bodies, taking them into the elevator. Eventually, someone came back up as the Imperials backed her, Harry, Chakotay, and another officer to the wall. Darth Vader, a man in a black uniform, and a younger man in gray stepped in. Chakotay glared at the masked being.

"Take them away," Vader ordered.

"You'll pay for this!" Harry called over his shoulder. They were ushered into the turbovators in two groups. Seven was worried. What would become of them now?

ST/SW-

"Major, tear this ship apart and find any remaining crewmembers. I want them alive!" Vader commanded.

With a short bow, the Major turned and motioned for the stormtroopers to follow him. The bridge was cleared, leaving Luke and Vader alone. Luke sat down, and Vader followed suit. The two faced each other awkwardly, the room silent except for the cycling of air by Vader's mask.

"Luke. I want you to join me. Together, we can crush the Emperor, and rule the galaxy together as father and son, creating a new dynasty that will last longer than the Republic." Vader said.

Luke looked at the controls and computers around him. There were multiple terminals, and he focused on them rather than the man who claimed to be his father. He knew that Vader wasn't telling him everything, or even anything. He wasn't going to trust a man who had attempted to kill him. After a few minutes of not facing Vader, the armored figure stood up.

"Consider your options wisely."

The turbovator doors shut, and Luke sat there, pondering...

ST/SW-

"Get in there," said the soldier behind her. Seven was gruffly shoved down the stairs into the simplistic cell aboard the Death Star.

First the escort, then the shuttle, then the long walk through a maze of corridors and elevators, watching as her fellow crewmembers were escorted to other rooms inside the behemoth. The Captain had been right to not trust these people, but not even the strange psychic powers Vader exhibited could have been accounted for. Perhaps they would torture for information about the Borg. Her intimate knowledge of how the Collective operated was invaluable. She settled on the padded bench, lying down and thinking...

**A/N: Please R 'n' R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of the technological observations made here are merely speculative, although others are based on actual research and Wiki inspection. **

Chapter 6:

As the engineers and slicers continued their inspections around the ship, many discoveries were made. The transporter, for one thing was among the most important. But it was the replicators that truly fascinated the engineers. After scanning an E-11 Blastech Carbine, the replicator could make many more, so long as the ship had power. The antimatter core, considered dangerous and wasteful in lieu of the hyperdrive, was already being burned off so that replacements could be made. The Empire was going to send _Voyager_ back with a message the Federation. A message minus words.

"Lord Vader!" the chief engineer approached the Sith Lord.

"What is it?" the being asked.

"We've just made a solid analysis of the weapons aboad this ship."

"And the results?"

"The weapons here seem to be particles fired along a specific frequency, referred to as phasers. These weapons, if attuned to a matching frequency with the 'Federation' type of shield, can penetrate the shield like it isn't there. However, these weapons and the torpedo variant aboard this ship are inferior to our own," the man said, excited.

"And can they penetrate our own particle shields, with frequency changes?"

"No m'lord. Our shields are direct energy projections. However, the 'Federation' shield seems to be able to block both energy weapons and objects."

"I want mass production of these devices underway, for research. Have our slicers continue their efforts. And the Emperor is to remain _unaware_ of these proceedings, Engineer, am I understood?"

"Y-yes m'Lord, of course," the man said, running off to begin the task assigned.

ST/SW-

The door to the cell opened, and Seven stood up. A pair of the white-armored soldiers entered and cuffed her, before marching her out. Once again, they journeyed through the maze of the mobile space station, reaching a hanger bay. She was confused when the soldiers paused, until the lights of the transporter surrounded her, and she was in Voyager's transporter room. The soldiers led her to the turbovator, and instead of the bridge, took her to her alcove.

"Just stay over there," said one of the soldiers, gruffly.

They took up guard posts and simply waited. Eventually, the turbovator doors opened, and Vader stepped out. She regarded him coldly, keeping her eyes focused on him as he approached her.

"Your technology is...impressive. In some regards," Vader told her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"You are quite interesting, Seven of Nine. A former slave, and now you simply cooperate with these pathetic, weak Federation beings simply because you desire to learn about humanity," he said. "The Empire wants more information about the Borg. You may supply it willingly, or we will drag it out of you."

The turbovater doors opened again, and a new pair of soldiers with a strange, hovering machine exited it. The soldiers merely moved to her sides as the orb approached her, the syringe visible. They were willing to torture it out of her.

"So, what will it be?" Vader asked...

ST/SW-

Luke seemed to be in his own world. Vader seemed busy enough with the captured ship and prisoners, and now Luke had to wait for answers he deserved. He had 'sensed' before, of course, but then it had been simply getting ships a little to the left, or the alarm bells inside his head. Perhaps Vader had the powers as well, if his knowledge of the lightsaber was any indication. Jedi were reputed to have strange powers, and now Luke was _really_ sure that the rumors weren't rumors...just exaggerations.

He had been moved from the pilot's barracks, and had been given an Imperial Army officer's uniform, black rather than his usual gray. A change of pace, and Luke still felt alienated. All of this happened so fast, and so strangely that he had been unsure of whether this was some strange dream that his powers had given him. He wanted time to adjust. Then the knocks.

"Captain Skywalker, come out please."

He wasn't sure when he'd been promoted, but he'd take it. He wore the new uniform, and exited, facing another officer, a lieutenant, and a trio of stormtroopers.

"Lord Vader requires your presence, Captain."

Luke nodded, following the soldiers. They escorted him to a hanger bay, where they suddenly were surrounded by light...

ST/SW-

She'd been allowed to regenerate, if briefly. And the Imperial medics had then forced her out to give her natural sleep cycles and recharging ports for her implants. The men seemed to refer to her as a 'droid', a word that seemed to be a portmanteau of the word 'android', and they returned her to her cell. It had not been pleasant, but they didn't want her aboard _Voyager_, and they had the resources to keep her away.

She had lain for some time when the door opened and a man in a black shirt, vest, and bulky helmet fell into the room, his chest smoking.

"C'mon!"

A man helped her to her feet and passed her a weapon, before entering an elevator. He wore the officer uniform, and they were accompanied by several of the white-armored soldiers. They reached their destination, and they escorted her through a heavy personnel traffic as soldiers, engineers, and other beings went on with their business. They finally reached another elevator, and moved on to a new room.

"Alright, we go out, guns blazing. Keep her safe, and remember, for Alderaan!" reminded the man in the officer's uniform.

"For Alderaan!" the others grimly chanted.

"Halt! What is the-"

The weapons let out a strange, strident noise as they fired, and Seven was hurried on to the shuttle, which seemed to have a strange impractical design, with three segments meeting at a higher point. A few other soldiers clambered up, and the hatch closed. The ship rose, and then fled. Besides the traitors, an old man in cuffs and a uniform that seemed to denote a high rank.

"Well, old man. It's over," said one of the soldiers.

"Don't delude yourself, rebel. You can kill me, but you and your far-left militant friends won't achieve much," the man scoffed.

"Fine. Butcher of Alderaan, you'll get what you want," the man said, trembling with rage.

The man placed his blaster to the officer's head, and fired. The dead body slumped. Seven was confused. So there was an insurgency here? She should have known, if the heavy military presence was of any indication. Clearly some people didn't like it. The shuttle was rocked, and she quickly strapped herself in with the other rebels...

ST/SW-

"Let them go. We know what we need to know about the Borg."

"But m'Lord, what about Grand Mo-"

"-I am in command now, Admiral. Choose your loyalties wisely."

"Y-yes, m'Lord."

"Now leave."

The Admiral bowed and left...

**A/N: R 'n' R!**


End file.
